Nach dem Kampf ist noch nicht alles vorbei
by Viviann
Summary: Harry hat sich zurückgezogen und spricht nicht mehr. Bisher vermag es nur Hermine, an ihn heranzukommen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Nach dem Kampf ist noch nicht alles vorbei  
**Autor: **Vivianne  
**Kapitel**: Kapitel 1 - Weißer Marmor  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Charaktere: **Hermine, Harry, Millicent, Draco  
**Sonstiges: **Hmm, irgendwie schlummert der Anfang dieser Kurzgeschichte schon seit Jahren auf meiner Festplatte herum. Mittlerweile ist die Geschichte fast beendet, es gibt als regelmäßig Updates. Ob ihr einen Epilog bekommt, hängt von euch ab evilgrins  
**Sprache: **Deutsch  
**Datum:** 26.05.2008  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Zusammenfassung: **Harry hat sich nach dem letzten Kampf zurückgezogen und spricht nicht mehr. Bisher vermag es nur Hermine, an ihn heranzukommen. Und so muss er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, wird er wieder reden.  
_**Disclaimer: **__Mir nix, bis auf die Handlung, der Rest gehört einer gewissen JKR verneig_

**Nach dem Kampf ist noch nicht alles vorbei.**

**_Kapitel 1 - Weißer Marmor_**

"Plopp!"

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein junger Mann vor dem großen schmiedeeisernen Tor, über dem in einem Wappen vier Tiere dargestellt wurden, ein Dachs, ein Adler, ein Löwe und eine Schlange. Schwermütig durchschritt er den Torbogen. Schon seit Jahren war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Damals hätte er es nicht ertragen, nicht nach dem letzten schweren Kampf, der das Schloss fast in Schutt und Asche gelegt hätte. Doch davon war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Hogwarts erstrahlte in seiner altehrwürdigen Pracht, wie eh und je. Kaum etwas zeugte von dem letzten Angriff, den Voldemort geführt hatte. Langsam schritt er den Weg hinauf zum Schloss am Verboten Wald vorbei, der sich zu seiner Rechten erstreckte. Wenn man allerdings wusste, wer dort lebte, so war der Wald nicht mehr wirklich unheimlich. Verboten war er weniger deswegen, dass man sich in seiner unendlichen Weite verlaufen könnte, obwohl, wenn man sich falsch verhielt, konnte dies durchaus zutreffen. Nein, dieses Verbot sollte den Bewohnern des Waldes als Schutz dienen. Wehmütig dachte er an Firenze, war er es nicht gewesen, der ihn gelehrt hatte, die Gestirne zu deuten, und auch seinen Träumen einen Sinn gab? Durch ihn hatte er die Zeichen erkannt und konnte sich auf das Unausweichliche vorbereiten. Aber alles konnte man sowieso nicht vorhersehen.

Wehmütig dachte er an seine Freunde, die ihn auf seinem Weg begleitet hatten. Wie von allein fanden seine Füße den schmalen Pfad hinunter zum See. Oft war er diesen Weg gegangen und da stand es ganz in weiß, das Grabmal Dumbledores. Vorsichtig glitten seine Fingerspitzen über den Marmor und wieder spürte er die Macht seines alten Mentors. Ja, in der letzten Schlacht hatte er ihm die Kraft gegeben weiterzukämpfen, wo doch alles sinnlos geworden war. Er wusste, dass die Opfer, die gebracht worden waren, nicht umsonst gewesen waren. Und dennoch war der Verlust so viel größer gewesen, mehr als er verkraften konnte.

Gemächlich lief er weiter, ließ Dumbledores letzte Ruhestätte hinter sich, und erblickte hinter einer Wegbiegung eine Marmortafel, die in einen Hügel eingelassen war. Blumen lagen zu ihrem Fuße. Er wusste von Hermine, dass ein solcher Gedenkstein errichtet worden war, ihn zu sehen und die Namen all jener zu lesen, die in dem letzten großen Kampf ihr Leben ließen, war etwas vollkommen anderes. So fand er fast Namen von Schülern, wie er am Geburtsjahr festmachen konnte, die er nicht kannte. Namen von Viert- und Fünftklässlern, die den Morgen nach der Schlacht nicht mehr erlebt hatten. Aber auch Namen von Schülern, die er trainiert hatte. Und seine große Liebe.

_iHannah Abbott, Malcolm Baddock, Susan Bones, Eleanor Branstone, Michael Corner, Gregory Goyle, Terence Higgs, Luna Lovegood, Ernie MacMillan, Natalie McDonald, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Lisa Turpin, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini_ /i

Selbst die Slytherins hatten auf ihrer Seite gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging weiter hinunter zum See. Schon jetzt konnte er die Tische sehen, die am Ufer standen. Eine kleine Bühne schwamm wie eine Insel auf dem Wasser. Es wimmelte nur so von Menschen. Ihm schauderte es. Es war lange her, dass er unter so vielen Menschen gewesen war. Meist mied er größere Veranstaltungen, hasste sie regelrecht. Es würde ihm wieder so viel Kraft kosten. Wie hatte er sich nur von Hermine überreden lassen können?

Nur wenige Meter von den Tischen entfernt blieb er stehen und konnte seine Freundin schon erkennen. Sie, die nichts unversucht gelassen hatte, ihn hierherzubekommen, ja selbst mit der Kündigung ihrer Freundschaft hatte sie gedroht. Und dass war es schlussendlich, was ihn mehr oder minder überzeugt hatte, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen.

Und nun stand er hier und wäre am liebsten wieder umgekehrt.

"Harry, schön, dass du da bist", wurde er von Hermine angesprochen und fand sich auch schon in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder, die er über sich ergehen ließ.

"Oh, der Retter der Zauberwelt erbarmt sich und erscheint nun endlich. Und wie immer ein Extraauftritt, Potter", vernahm Harry eine ihm nur zu vertraute schneidende Stimme, die ihren Ursprung hinter seiner Freundin hatte.

Hermine sah nur, wie er den Kopf schüttelte. Er war dessen müde. Er wollte nicht von allen nur als der b**Retter/b** gesehen werden, sondern als Harry. Doch es gab Dinge, die änderten sich nicht, auch wenn Jahre vergingen.

'Er hat sich nicht verändert', hörte sie seine Gedanken in ihrem Kopf widerhallen.

Und nun brauchte er auch all seine Kraft. Es fing schon an, als er die Ländereien betreten hatte, aber je näher er dem Ufer kam, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Er hörte sie alle, jeden Gedanken der hier Anwesenden. Harry atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich- die Stimmen wurden leiser, bis er nur noch ein gedämpftes Rauschen vernahm.

"Wie? Ist der Goldjunge zu stolz, um den Mund aufzumachen? Hey, ich rede mit dir, Potter!", schnarrte ihm Draco erneut, der nun fast neben Hermine stand, entgegen.

"Malfoy, halt einfach deine Klappe", sagte Hermine, hackte sich bei Harry ein und ging mit ihm zum Ufer hinunter.

Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er setzte schon an, Harry etwas hinterher zu schreien, als er einen sanften Druck auf seiner Schulter spürte.

"Lass gut sein, Draco. Er wird dir nicht antworten."

Irritiert sah er Millicent an.

"Er sagt schon seit dem letzten Kampf kein Wort mehr."

"Alles unter Kontrolle?", fragte Hermine, als sie schon fast den Tisch, an dem Neville und Dean saßen, erreicht hatten.

Ein Nicken von Harry reichte ihr als Antwort.

'Warum bin ich überhaupt hier?'

"Damit du mal rauskommst. Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken."

"Hallo, Harry, altes Haus", wurde er von Dean begrüßt und herzlich umarmt.

Neville stand dem in nichts nach und zog Harry in seine Arme. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Ihm tat es gut, unter Menschen zu sein, die ihn so nahmen wie er war, die es ihm nicht nachtrugen, dass er sich zurückgezogen hatte, sondern ihn mit offenen Armen empfingen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er hatte seine Freunde vermisst.

Er hatte sich nach dem letzten Kampf aus der Welt der Zauberer zurückgezogen. Zu viele quälende Erinnerungen verband er mit ihr, zu viele Menschen hatte er sterben sehen. Schlussendlich wollte er nur noch seine Ruhe haben. Hermine allerdings wusste, wo er wohnte und was er machte. Obwohl es da nicht viel zu wissen gab. Durch kleine Geschichten in verschiedenen Zeitungen verdiente er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt. Eine kleine möblierte Wohnung in einer abgelegenen Gegend unweit von London war sein Zuhause. Dies genügte ihm. Er hätte im Luxus leben können, aber das Geld seiner Eltern lag noch im Verließ bei Gringotts und er wollte keinen Fuß mehr auf die Schwelle der Zaubererbank setzen, wollte die Zaubererwelt hinter sich lassen. Aber schon allein Hermine ließ das nicht zu. Und er war froh, dass sie seine beste Freundin war. Nur durch sie hatte er neuen Lebensmut gefasst.

War er nicht nach dem letzten Kampf bereit gewesen, sein Leben zu beenden? Hatte er nicht alles und jeden verloren, für den es sich lohnte, zu leben? Musste sich seine Liebe unbedingt für ihn opfern? Ja, er hatte den Dunklen Lord besiegt, aber wie hoch war der Preis gewesen? Hatte er nicht danach frei sein sollen? Frei, endlich lieben und leben zu können, ohne den Schatten, der immerwährenden Bedrohung zu spüren? Sie hatten schon angefangen gemeinsame Zukunftspläne zu schmieden, wollten beide Auror werden, wollten zusammen mit Hermine und Ron ein Haus mieten. Wollten sie nicht... Aber zu all dem sollte es nie kommen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt zurechtzufinden. Eine ältere Frau mit strenger Frisur, auf der ein grün karierter Hexenhut thronte, stand auf der Bühne und hob ihre Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden zu erlangen.

"Guten Tag, liebe Ehemaligen", begann Professor McGonagall und die Gespräche verstummten. "Ich freue mich, dass Sie an dem heutigen Tage nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind, um mit Ihren ehemaligen Weggefährten ein wenig zu feiern. Dennoch möchte ich nicht die vergessen, die leider nicht an unserem Fest teilnehmen können. Gedenken wir ihnen."

Nach einer Minute des Schweigens erhob die Schulleiterin erneut das Wort.

"So, nun lasst uns aber mit dem Fest beginnen."

Sie trat zur Seite und hinter ihr erschien eine Band. Sofort begann diese auch zu spielen.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über das Ufer wandern. Zu seiner Rechten sah er eine große Tafel, die, für Hogwarts üblich, mit den leckersten Speisen so gefüllt war, dass nur die Tische durch Zauberkraft das Gewicht halten konnten.

Hermine stand auf. "Jungs, ihr entschuldigt mich", sagte sie und ging ein paar Tische weiter. Hinter einer jungen Frau blieb sie stehen und legte ihre Hand auf deren Schulter.

"Was willst du hier, Schlammblut?", zischte Malfoy, der auch am Tisch saß.

"Draco, lass sie in Frieden", sagte seine Tischnachbarin und wandte sich Hermine zu. "Hallo, meine Liebe."

"Kommst du mit tanzen?", fragte Hermine, Draco ignorierend.

Da legte Milicent ihre Hand auf Hermines Hand, drückte diese leicht und sagte:

"Draco, du entschuldigst uns."

"Milli, Milli...", hörte sie ihn noch sagen, als sie aufstand.

Sie wandte sich Hermine zu und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, zur Tanzfläche gingen.

'Malfoy, Mund zu', waren die Worte, die langsam in Dracos Bewusstsein wanderten.

Die beiden Frauen steuerten mit leicht geröteten Wangen zielstrebig auf die Tanzfläche zu.

"Aber... das... ist...", stammelte er.

'Sie sind glücklich. Finde dich damit ab', hörte er auf einmal Worte in seinem Kopf.

Hastig drehte er sich um. Was oder wer war das? Seine Augen überblickten die Tische. An einem blieb sein Blick hängen. Ein pummeliger junger Mann, Longbottom, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, gestikulierte wie wild mit den Armen. Der Farbige neben ihm hielt sich schon den Bauch vor Lachen und der dritte am Tisch, Potter, saß unbeteiligt daneben, als wenn ihn die Sache nichts anginge. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. So abwesend hatte er Potter noch nie erlebt. Er war doch sonst nie Herr seiner Gefühle gewesen.

'So schlimm sind Gryffindor nun auch wieder nicht. Und sie heißt Hermine, nicht Schlammblut.'

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte Draco, als sich Millcent wieder an den Tisch setzte.

"Das fragst du noch? Sieh dich doch an, wie du reagiert hast. Obwohl, ich hab's mir schlimmer vorgestellt."

"Seit wann bist du mit diesem Schl..." Draco stockte.

'Hermine, Hermine Granger'

"... mit dieser Hermine Granger... was?"

Millcent lächelte. Dieses Lächeln irritierte ihn.

"Fühle dich geehrt, Draco. Er redet nicht mit jedem."

Draco sah sie verwirrt an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

"Vielleicht schaffst du ja, was wir nicht können", sagte sie und ließ einen verwirrten Draco Malfoy allein am Tisch zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel**: Nach dem Kampf ist noch nicht alles vorbei  
**Autor:** Vivianne  
**Kapitel:** Kapitel 2 – Überraschungen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Charaktere:** Harry, Hermine, Millicent, Draco,  
**Sprache:** Deutsch  
**Datum:** 01.06.2008  
**Wörter:** 1269  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

_**Kapitel 2 – Überraschungen**_

Da stand er nun. Noch hatte er die Möglichkeit umzukehren, doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine stand vor ihm.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte sie ihn. „Wir hatten schon befürchtet, dass du nicht mehr kommst."

Wie nah sie damit der Wahrheit kam, war ihr wahrscheinlich bewusst. Nur selten verließ Harry seine Wohnung, selbst seine Arbeit konnte er von zu Hause aus erledigen. Via E-Mail oder Post schickte er seien Beiträge an die Redaktion. Das Internet war eine wunderbare Errungenschaft der Muggel, die Harry intensiv nutzte. Doch nun hieß es, sich der Realität zu stellen. Millicent, Hermines Freundin, war (vielleicht nur heute, so klingt das ein wenig geschwollen)am heutigen Tag heute 25 geworden und sie hatten Harry gebeten, zu der kleinen Feier im engsten Freundeskreis zu kommen. Sie wollten ihm zudem etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Und seine beste Freundin enttäuschte man überdies nicht.

Harry lächelte Millicent kurz an und betrat die Wohnung. Nachdem er im Flur seine Jacke abgelegt hatte, ging er in das Wohnzimmer und begrüßte die anderen Gäste. Millicents Eltern waren ebenso anwesend wie die von Hermine. Mit Jane und Jerom(e?) Granger hatte er schon des Öfteren Kontakt gehabt, da es sich seine Freundin nicht nehmen ließ, ihn einfach so zum Sonntagsessen mit zu ihren Eltern zu nehmen. Millicents Eltern hingegen begegnete er heute zum ersten Mal. Zögernd gab Harry Mathilda Bulstrode die Hand.

‚Guten Tag', sprach er sie vorsichtig in ihrem Geiste an, immer bereit, sich sofort zurückzuziehen, als er eines fremden Gedankens gewahr wurde. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass noch jemand hier sein könnte. Und dieser Gedanke schrie ihn förmlich an, was er hier wolle. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, die auf ihn einprasselnden Gedanken abzublocken, so gut es ging, und reichte Graham Bulstrode die Hand zur Begrüßung.

So schnell wie möglich beendete er das Gespräch und bedachte Hermine mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Er ist Millis bester Freund", sagte sie zu ihm und er verdrehte die Augen. „Und genau deshalb habe ich dir nichts gesagt. Du wärst doch dann nicht gekommen, oder?"

Sie kannte ihn doch viel zu gut. Ja, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Draco Malfoy auch hierhereingeladen kommenwar würde (WWH kommen), so wäre er sicher nicht erschienen. Auch wenn er gemerkt hatte, dass es ihm gut tat, mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein, so war er noch nicht bereit, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen, und vor allem nicht, sich mit seinem ärgsten Widersacher in der Schule auseinander zu setzen.

Aber Hermine war unerbittlich. So musste er an diesem Abend die Gesellschaft Malfoys ertragen. Und als wäre dessen bloße Anwesenheit noch nicht genug, saßen sie nebeneinander bei Tisch, als Millicent eine Toast ausbrachte.

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr heute alle da seid. Jedoch ist mein Geburtstag nicht der einzige Grund, warum wir euch hergebeten haben. Hermine und…" Millicent fehlten die Worte. Hermine stand nun ebenfalls auf und nahm ihre Hand.

„Was Milli euch sagen möchte, ist, wir werden heiraten."

Erwartungsvoll blickten Hermine und Millicent ihre Gäste an. Jane Granger und Matilda Bulstrode suchten krampfhaft nach einem Taschentuch, während ihre Männer die Weingläser zum Mund führten, um einen kräftigen Schluck zu nehmen. Harry lächelte, jedoch ließ er Hermine nicht aus den Augen. Da war noch etwas. Das konnte nicht alles sein.

Auch Draco behielt Millicent im Auge. Sie wäre nicht derart nervös gewesen, wenn dies schon alles gewesen wäre, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte. Hermine blieb die Angespanntheit der jungen Männer nicht verborgen. Auch wusste sie noch nicht genau, wie sie den Rest erzählen sollte. Sie bemerkte den hilfesuchenden Blick Millicents und ahnte, dass sie auch um diesen Punkt nicht herum kommen würde.

„Harry, Draco, würdet ihr …", Hermine stockte, holte noch einmal tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Würdet ihr unsere Trauzeugen sein?"

Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum, er und Trauzeuge? Er konnte es kaumnicht(WWH kaum) glauben. Ihm war ja bewusst, dass Hermine seine beste Freundin war, aber dass sie im so sehr vertraute, überraschte ihn doch.

Draco war nicht minder überrascht, jedoch verstand er seine Freundin nicht. Wieso sollten ausgerechnet sie beide die Trauzeugen sein? Sie wollten doch bestimmt eine wundervolle Hochzeit haben, aber wie sollte dies funktionieren? Er und Potter müssten zusammenarbeiten. Wortlos stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Hermine drückte Millicents Schulter kurz, ehe sie ihrem besten Freund in den Flur folgte.

„Draco", sprach sie ihn an.

Fassungslos blickte er sie an.

„Dir ist bewusst, was du von mir verlangst?" Es war mehr eine geflüsterte Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Draco." Sanft fuhren ihre Finger über seinen Arm zu seiner Schulter.

„Oh nein, du wirst mich mit deinem i_Draco__/i_ nicht rumkriegen." Er wehrte er ihre Hand barsch ab.

„Draco", versuchte sie es ein drittes Mal. „Du musst doch …"

„Was muss ich?", unterbrach er sie aufgebracht. „Habt ihr einmal darüber nachgedacht? Nein, sicherlich nicht."

Sie versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen, doch erstarben ihre Worte noch auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich muss mit ihm" - Draco spie die Worte regelrecht heraus – „eure Hochzeit vorbereiten. Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was das bedeutet? Ich kann das nicht. Nicht mit ihm!"

„Ihr seid beide unsere besten Freunde. Wem, wenn nicht euch, hätten wir diese Verantwortung anvertrauen können? Meinen Eltern? Ich bitte dich! Ich wollte keine Rüschenhochzeit haben und du weißt sehr genau, was passieren wird, wenn meine Mutter ihre Finger im Spiel hat. Oh nein! Du brauchst überhaupt nicht versuchen, dich dagegen zu sträuben. Wir haben uns das sehr wohl überlegt. Mensch, Draco, ihr seid keine Kinder mehr. Ihr beide habt euch verändert. Du hast dich verändert. Du bist schon lange nicht mehr dieser unnahbare Tyrann, als der du dich in Hogwarts aufgespielt hast. Und Harry …" Sie kam nicht weiter. Plötzlich fehlten ihr die Worte, die sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Verdammt, das ist Potter", warf er ihr entgegen. „Milli, was ist passiert?", fragte er, als er ihr trauriges Gesicht sah, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Milli?" Fassungslos sah er sie an. Sie war sonst immer beherrscht, ließ sich kaum in ihre Karten schauen, gab sich nach außen hin immer fröhlich und zufrieden. So hatte er sie bisher nur sehr selten erlebt, zumal er auch diesmal nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Hilflos stand er Millicent gegenüber, die ihn nur kopfschüttelnd ansah und sich wieder zu ihren Gästen begab.

Harry verstand nicht, was Draco so erbost hatte, dass er das Zimmer verließ. Es war doch nichts weiter dabei, dass man Trauzeuge seiner besten Freundin werden sollte. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht, zumal Hermine versuchte, Millicent aufzumuntern, und diese den Raum verließ, als würde sie zum Schafott gehen.

Unsicher blickte er zu Hermine. Was war das? Selbst sie schaute immer wieder nervös zum Flur, von wo er Dracos Stimme vernahm, aber nicht verstehen konnte, was er sagte. Beharrlich schaute er zu Hermine, ehe sie ihn endlich wieder wahrnahm.

‚Was ist noch? Hermine, Draco würde nicht einfach so durchdrehen. Was müssen die Trauzeugen tun?', fragte er sie nun. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und schien sagen zu wollen: 'nicht jetzt.'´ Harrys Blick blieb beharrlich und so rang sie sich doch noch zu einer Antwort durch.

„Hilfst du mir nachher beim Spülen?", fragte sie, während sich Millicent neben ihr niederließ. Bedrückt schaute sie Harry an und gab Hermine einen Kuss.

„Ich wünsch dir Glück", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin ins Ohr, als Draco wieder am Tisch Platz nahm.

‚Hermine, was ist los?', fragte Harry unvermittelt, als sich die Küchentür geschlossen hatte.

„Harry, du weißt, dass manche Dinge sich ein klein wenig von der Muggelwelt unterscheiden", begann sie vorsichtig. Sie war sich des fragenden Blickes, den Harry in ihren Rücken bohrte, bewusst. „Es ist nicht einfach nur, dass man diese Ehe bezeugt. Die Trauzeugen …" Hermine stockte. „Die Trauzeugen bereiten die gesamte Hochzeit vor." Vorsichtig drehte sich Hermine um. „Gemeinsam."

**drachenfeuer88:**

Nun, Harry hat den letzten Kampf nur sehr schwer verkraftet. Und er hört fast jeden Gedanken um sich herum. Und sprechen tut er nur mit den Leuten, mit denen er reden will. Er sucht sich das aus. Und er will das Beste für Hermine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel**: Nach dem Kampf ist noch nicht alles vorbei

**Autor**: Vivianne

**Kapitel**: Kapitel 3– Vergangenheit

**Rating**: PG-13

**Charaktere**: Harry, Hermine, Millicent, Draco,

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum**: 06.07.08

**Wörter:** 2575

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Genre**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Kapitel 3 – Vergangeheit**

Immer wieder verfluchte er Hermine. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Was sollte das? Er hatte nicht umsonst mit der Zaubererwelt abgeschlossen. Aber nein, seine beste Freundin musste sich ja als Freud aufspielen. Als wenn die Hochzeit in der Welt der Zauberer noch nicht genug war - er ahnte schon, welch ein Presserummel dadurch ausgelöst werden würde - musste er die Hochzeit auch noch mit Draco Malfoy vorbereiten. Und das hieß nicht nur die Feier zu organisieren, wie ihm Hermine nach dem Geburtstag erklärt hatte. Sie waren für die gesamte Hochzeit zuständig. Die Betonung lag auf "gesamte". Angefangen von der Kleidung des Brautpaares bis hin zur Übernachtung der auswärtigen Gäste.

Und deswegen stand er nun hier mitten in London und wartete auf Draco Malfoy. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Glücklicherweise war Draco bereit gewesen, ihn vor dem Tropfenden Kessel zu treffen. In der Muggelwelt war es für ihn sehr viel leichter, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und somit die notwendige Konzentration aufzubringen, um das Gedankenbombardement abzuwehren und auszusperren. Zumal die Gedanken von Zauberern... einfach stärker waren, schwerer zu blocken. Nun sammelte er nochmals seine Gedanken und bereitete sich so auf das Eintreffen von Draco Malfoy vor.

Doch musste er sich noch eine Weile gedulden, ehe der Zauberer erschien. Nonchalant trat er aus dem Tropfenden Kessel hinaus und musterte Harry Potter - wie er hoffte - unbemerkt.

'Gut, dass du nun auch schon da bist. Eine Uhr wäre ein passendes Geschenk für dich, wie ich feststellen muss', hörte er Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf und musste so feststellen, dass sein Unterfangen kläglich gescheitert war.

'Warum du nicht unbemerkt geblieben bist? Deine Gedanken verraten dich viel zu sehr', war die Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage.

"Nun denn, dann weißt du ja auch, wohin wir nun gehen werden", äußerte Draco, ging an Harry vorbei und zielstrebig auf die nächste Underground Station zu.

Harry riss sich aus seiner Starre los und musste sich beeilen, um mit seinem Begleiter Schritt zu halten. Verwundert schaute er Draco an. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass ein Malfoy sich in Muggellondon auskannte, geschweigedenn die Transportmittel in diesem Teil der Stadt nutzte.

"Deine Gedanken braucht man nicht zu lesen, sie sind dir förmlich vom Gesicht abzulesen", bemerkte Draco, als sie die Drehkreuze passiert hatten und am Bahnsteig standen. Harry sah sich und Draco in der Glaswand vor der Bahnsteigkante. "Aber ja, auch ich habe erkannt, dass nicht alles schlecht ist, was von den Muggeln kommt. Zumal wir nicht alles, was wir für diese Feier brauchen, in der Winkelgasse bekommen."

Ihr erster Halt war eine kleine, unscheinbare Werkstatt. Kleine, filigrane Metallarbeiten standen in den Regalen, die Hitze des Feuers war fast schon erdrückend, zumal ein Blasebalg die Glut immer wieder anfachte. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie hier suchten. Verwundert blickte er Draco an. Es war noch nicht klar, wo die Feier stattfinden würde, so konnte er doch nicht daran denken, den Raum zu gestalten, oder?

Die junge Frau, die die bisherige Zeit am Amboss gestanden hatte, kam auf sie zu.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie barsch.

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt die Magie, die förmlich in der Luft lag. Überrascht sah er die Frau an. Er konnte kaum einen Gedanken von ihr empfangen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht von einem Schwall Gedanken überrannt wurde. Ungläubig wanderte sein Blick zu Draco.

"Meisterin Soée, wir hätten eine Bitte an Sie", begann Draco. "Wir wurden ausgewählt..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da die Frau ihn schroff unterbrach.

"Das will ich nicht wissen. Warum bringst du euer Anliegen nicht vor?", fuhr sie Harry an.

Verlegen zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie hier wollten.

'Weißt du, wer ich bin?', hörte Harry auf einmal die Stimme von Soée in seinem Kopf. Betreten schüttelte er den Kopf.

'Ich denke', begann er ihr zu antworten, wie er es sonst auch immer tat. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn hören konnte. 'Eine Hexe?'

'Denke nicht, du weißt es. Du fühlst es tief in deinem Inneren.'

Immer noch nicht verstehend sah Harry die Frau an. Er hatte längst vergessen, dass er mit Draco hierher gekommen war. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde bedeutungslos, der Raum verschwand in einem Nebel. Nur die Frau und er standen sich gegenüber.

'Du musst loslassen. Du kannst nicht ewig versuchen, sie alle zu beschützen.'

Harry wollte protestieren, doch sie hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

'Warum glaubst du, kannst du die Gedanken von jedem hören?'

Erneut wollte er ansetzen etwas zu erwidern, und wieder gebot sie ihm Einhalt.

'Es gibt immer eine Bedrohung für den Frieden. Doch du hast deinen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass der jetzige Bestand hat. Lass andere den Kampf ausfechten, der irgendwann erneut kommen wird.'

Er sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte doch nicht mehr kämpfen. Das hatte er schon sein halbes Leben lang getan. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe.

'Ich will doch nur meinen Frieden', versuchte Harry ihr mitzuteilen.

Sanft blickte sie ihn an.

'Wollen wir das nicht alle? Du musst loslassen. Lass dir von anderen helfen. Du bist nicht allein.'

Bei diesen Gedanken begann die Welt um sie herum wieder klarer zu werden, verzog sich der Nebel und die junge Frau schaute von ihm zu Draco.

"Kommt in einer Woche vorbei, dann können wir über dein Anliegen reden", sagte sie und begab sich wieder zu dem Amboss.

Draco sah fassungslos auf den Rücken der jungen Frau. Er wusste, dass Druiden ihre Eigenarten hatten, doch dies hier war unglaublich. Was sollte das? Er war doch hierher gekommen und nun wurde er geflissentlich ignoriert und Potter ... Draco sah zu Harry und stutzte. Potter stand da und starrte vor sich hin. Seine Augen waren glasig. Draco bemerkte, wie sein Atem immer flacher wurde und unvermittelt drehte Harry sich um und stürzte aus dem Atelier . Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Was hatte diese Druidin Harry nur erzählt - und er war sich sicher, dass die beiden sich unterhalten hatten. Ratlos schaute Draco zu der Tür, durch die Harry hinausgestürmt war.

"Hilf ihm, er braucht jetzt jemanden, auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben will", hörte er Soée sagen und wie von allein machten sich sein Beine in Richtung Ausgang auf den Weg. Er schien unter einer Art Bann zu stehen, doch dessen wurde er sich erst bewusst, als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen und verriegelt hatte.

Nach einem Blick nach rechts bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Harry Potter hastete ziellos die Straße hinab. Er konnte ihn seinem Schicksal überlassen oder aber ihm nachgehen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Millis Worte, die ihm eingeschärft hatte, auf Harry gut aufzupassen. Wenn ihm während der Vorbereitungen etwas passieren sollte, so brauchte Draco seiner Freundin nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, so viel war ihm bewusst. Also verfolgt er Harry und holte ihn schließlich in einem nahe gelegenen Park ein.

"Potter", rief er und riss ihn an der Schulter herum. Draco erstarrte.

Harrys Augen glitzerten immer noch verdächtig, doch zogen sie sich zu Schlitzen zusammen.

'LASS. MICH. IN. RUHE.', hallte es in Dracos Geist wider, sodass er leicht zu taumeln anfing und aufpassen musste, dass er nicht hinfiel.

"Oh nein, das werde ich nicht", antwortete er trotzig und packte Harry fester an den Schultern. Abrupt sackte Harry in sich zusammen und Draco hatte Mühe, mit ihm die nächstgelegene Bank zu erreichen.

"Verdammt Potter", murmelte Draco, als sie beide endlich saßen, wobei Harry unwillkürlich zu Draco rutschte und schon an seiner Schulter zu schlafen schien. Draco drehte sich zu ihm, hielt ihn ein wenig von sich und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er sah die tiefen Augenringe, das strähnige Haar, die blasse Haut. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Harry viel zu leicht war. Der Arm, den er vorhin um ihn gelegt hatte, war mehr Haut und Knochen als alles andere. Was war nur mit Harry Potter los, dass er kaum noch auf sich achtete? Soweit Draco sich erinnern konnte, waren im letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts die Mädchen scharenweise dem Gryffindor hinterher gelaufen. Damals schien er von Innen heraus zu strahlen.

Nach der letzten Schlacht hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen, bis vor einem halben Jahr hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass Harry Potter noch in England weilte. Nur wenige Monate nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte die Gerüchteküche gebrodelt, was mit dem Bezwinger geschehen sein mochte. Abrupt erstarb all das Gerede und man kehrte zur Normalität zurück. Den Grund dafür hatte Draco nie feststellen können. Harry Potter war direkt im Kampf verschwunden. Man wusste zwar, dass er lebte, aber mehr auch nicht.

Draco Malfoy hatte angenommen, dass er sich irgendwo in der Nähe des Äquators niedergelassen hatte, fernab von all dem, was der Krieg mit sich gebracht hatte. Doch dass er sich in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen hatte, damit hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet. Und damit, dass er es geschafft hatte, hier in England unentdeckt zu bleiben. Aber Hermine hatte ihm gewiss geholfen. Draco schnaubte. Nun war es also schon soweit, dass er jetzt sogar schon ihren Vornamen benutzte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenn das sein Vater wüsste. Ja, sein Vater, er hatte den letzten Kampf nicht überlebt. Selbst jetzt, Jahre nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass seine Eltern in den letzten Monaten des Krieges die Seiten gewechselt hatten, konnte er es kaum fassen. Das innige Verhältnis, das er zu seiner Mutter gepflegt hatte, hatten sie nie nach außen hin gezeigt. Wie für jede reinblütige Familie, so war das öffentliche Erscheinungsbild auch für die Malfoys maßgebend. Zuneigung, Gefühle, die man außerhalb der engsten Familie zeigte, waren verpönt, galten als Zeichen von Schwäche. Doch entgegen aller Vorurteile war die arrangierte Heirat zwischen Narcissa Black und Lucius Malfoy eine Liebesheirat. Beide lernten sich schon in ihrer Schulzeit kennen, Narcissa war von dem späteren Vertrauensschüler in der Jahrgangsstufe über ihr beeindruckt. Und auch auf verschiedenen Festen und Galas, die im Kreise der reinblütigen Zauberer abgehalten wurden, trafen sie sich immer wieder und sie entdeckten eine gewisse Zuneigung für den anderen. Als sie direkt nach Narcissas Abschluss in Hogwarts verlobt wurden, waren beide dem nicht abgeneigt und es wurde im Juni des darauf folgenden Jahres eine pompöse Hochzeit abgehalten. Doch leider stand diese Ehe unter keinem guten Stern. Da sie keinen Erben vorzeigen konnten, wie es sich für eine reinblütige Familie gebührte, wurden sie von der magischen Gesellschaft ins Abseits gedrängt.

Doch dieses Außenseiterdasein bekam Lucius überhaupt nicht und so hatten die Worte eines unscheinbaren Zauberers große Wirkung auf ihn. Lord Voldemort wandte sich vor allem an die Zauberer, die zwar reinblütig waren, aber nicht in der Gunst ihrer Familien lagen. Er führte ihnen vor, wie unabdingbar es war, auf die Reinheit des Blutes zu achten. Und als Narcissa doch endlich schwanger wurde und auch noch einen Jungen gebar, wurden sie auch wieder herzlichst von ihren Familien aufgenommen. Jedoch hatten die vorangegangene Jahre ihre Narben hinterlassen. Sie vertrauten keinem mehr in ihren Familien, zu groß war die Enttäuschung gewesen. Nur wenn Narcissa und Lucius unter sich waren, tauschten sie liebevolle Gesten aus. In der Öffentlichkeit jedoch war von dieser Vertrautheit nichts zu sehen. Sie hatten sich perfekt im Griff. Und diese Wesensart brachten sie auch Draco bei. Er wusste, er konnte sich auf seine Eltern in jedweder Hinsicht verlassen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn über alles liebten. Und gerade deswegen zeigte er diese Zuneigung nie, wenn ein Außenstehender dabei war. Er benahm sich loyal gegenüber seiner Familie, hielt die notwendige Distanz, wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten, um ja keinem diese insgeheime Schwäche zu offenbaren.

Doch als Lucius im Ministerium gefangen genommen wurde, fehlte Narcissa der Halt an ihrer Seite und sie ließ das erste Mal zu, dass sie von jemanden Hilfe erbat, dass jemand bemerkte, wie sehr sie ihren Sohn liebte. Und nachdem Lucius ein Jahr später aus Askaban befreit wurde, hielten sie noch enger zusammen, verteidigten ihre kleine Familie gegen alles. Lucius hatte bemerkt, dass die Ansichten von Vodlemort nicht die einzige Wahrheit sein konnten. Vielmehr hatte er einsehen müssen, dass auch muggelgeborene Zauberer mächtige Magier werden konnten. Und nicht zuletzt war der Fakt, dass Voldemord ein Halbblut war, mehr als ausschlaggebend, sich mit den Phrasen, mit denen der Dunkle Lord um sich warf, tiefgehender zu beschäftigen. Sehr schnell kam Lucius zu dem Schluss, das er einem machtbesessenen Idioten hinterher gelaufen war. Leider erkannten dies nicht viele der Anhänger Voldemorts, eher nahm die Zahl der Mitläufer, die der Lord um sich scharte, immer mehr zu, je mehr er England tyrannisierte.

Der Orden des Phönix schien Lucius und seine Familie schon länger beobachtet zu haben, da sie auf ihn zukamen und ihm ein unwiderstehliches Angebot unterbreiteten. Er und seine Familie sollte unter dem Schutz des Ordens stehen, wenn er bereit war, entscheidende Informationen preiszugeben.

Draco konnte sich noch gut an diese bangen Wochen erinnern. Niemals war sich seine Mutter sicher gewesen, ob ihr Mann und ihr Sohn von einer Versammlung der Todesser zurückkehren würden. Er selbst war froh darüber gewesen, dass sein Vater schon früh darauf geachtet hatte, dass er Okkulumentik beherrschte. Mehr als einmal hatte ihm dieses Wissen geholfen, dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzutreten.

Langsam erwachte Harry wieder und Draco war froh, dass er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er Harry.

Harry sah ihn verwundert an. Erst langsam erinnerte er sich, was vor wenigen Minuten passiert war und nickte.

'Ich denke schon', antwortete er. 'Danke.'

Vorsichtig stand er auf und bemerkte ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl.

'Ein Kaffee wäre jetzt das Richtige', hörte Draco Harrys Stimme in seinem Geist murmeln. 'Du auch?'

Draco war von Harrys Stimmungsumschwung überrascht und konnte nichts erwidern. Erst als Harry zielstrebig zum anderen Ende des Parks ging, stand Draco auf und folgte ihm. Am Ausgang der Grünanlage wartete Harry auf ihn.

'Und?', tauchte Harrys Stimme erneut in seinem Geist auf.

"Was und?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

'Kommst du mit zu mir auf eine Tasse Kaffee?'

Draco konnte es kaum glauben. Er wusste, dass Harry sich widerwillig mit ihm getroffen hatte, damit sie zusammen die Hochzeit von Millicent und Hermine vorbereiten konnten, und jetzt lud er ihn zu einer Tasse Kaffee ein. Die Welt veränderte sich rasend schnell, so dass er kaum Schritt halten konnte. Und auch jetzt kam er Harry kaum hinterher. Skeptisch sah er ihn an.

'Ich wohne hier gleich um die Ecke', erklärte Harry und ging weiter.

Schon kurz nachdem sie die Straße überquert hatten und in eine Seitengasse hineingangen waren, blieb Harry vor einem unscheinbaren Haus stehen und schloss die Tür auf. Entschuldigend schaute er zu Draco, als sie zusammen durch den dunklen, schäbigen Flur die Treppe hinauf gingen bis zum Dachboden und vor einer einfachen Holztür stehen blieben, die Harry gewandt aufsperrte.

Draco folgte ihm bedächtig in das dahinter liegende Zimmer. Ein leicht muffiger Geruch schlug ihm entgegen und an den Dachfenstern waren die Jalousien heruntergelassen, so dass er kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Harry schritt zielsicher durch den Raum, nahm einige Sachen auf diesem Weg mit, die auf dem Boden und Stühlen verteilt waren, und öffnete eine Tür, um seinen Ballast dahinter los zu werden. Dann wandte er sich der Küchenzeile zu und begann mit der Kaffeemaschine zu hantieren, bevor er die Couch freiräumte, nebenbei eine Stehlampe anknipste und die Zeitungen auf dem Tisch zusammensuchte.

Draco schaute sich um. Sein Blick ging an den Wänden entlang, wo immer wieder Bilder von ein und dem gleichen Gebäude hingen. Eine alte Villa umgeben von einem wilden Garten. Die Fotos auf der Kommode fesselten plötzlich seine Neugier. Rasch schritt er näher und schaute perplex zu Harry.

"Wa...?" Draco konnte kaum die richtigen Worte finden.

* * *

Zissy: so es geht weiter. Ich muss mal dran denken, dass ich hier hochladen muss. Mal Notiz mach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **Nach dem Kampf ist noch nicht alles vorbei

**Autor:** Vivianne

**Kapitel:** Kapitel 4– Der Novize

**Rating:** PG-13

**Charaktere:** Harry, Hermine, Millicent, Draco,

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum:** 15.07.08

**Wörter: **2189

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Kapitel 4 - Der Novize**

Es schepperte. Harry sah fassungslos auf das Foto. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Wie sollte er Draco erklären, dass er ein Bild von ihm hatte. Nein, die Wahrheit, die wollte er ihm bestimmt nicht erzählen. Doch zu einer Reaktion war Harry nicht fähig.

Draco hob schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Tassen, die zerbrochen auf dem Boden lagen, setzten sich wieder zusammen und schwebten auf den Couchtisch. Danach verschwand die braune Pfütze, die sich zu Harrys Füßen gebildet hatte.

"Hättest du noch etwas Kaffee?", fragte Draco.

Harry nickte monoton und ging erneut in die Küchennische, holte frische Tassen, goss Kaffee ein, kam mit den Bechern wieder zum Sofa zurück und bot Draco einen an.

"Warum hast du ein Bild von ihm?", stellte nun Draco die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, seit er das Foto gesehen hatte.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er konnte nicht. Was sollte er erzählen? Dass er ihn geliebt hatte, ihn immer noch liebte? Sehnsucht überkam ihn. Sehnsucht nach einer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Einer Zukunft, die sie nie erleben konnten. Einer Zukunft, die vor Jahren zerstört worden war. Harry sah die letzten Augenblicke in der entscheidenden Schlacht wieder vor sich. Er sah erneut den grünen Strahl aus dem Zauberstab auf sich zu kommen und im letzten Moment wurde er unterbrochen. ER hatte sich in die Flugbahn geworfen und lag nun zu seinen Füßen. Harry hatte viele seiner Freunde in diesem Kampf sterben sehen, aber dass er IHN verlieren würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das durfte nicht sein. Wut stieg in ihm emporhoch. Wie konnte Voldemort es wagen, seine Zukunft zu ruinieren? Entschlossen hob hatte Harry den Zauberstab gehoben und sprach den vernichtenden Fluch gesprochen. Nur wenige Augenblicke danach stand hatte der Körper Voldemorts in Flammen gestanden. Später konnte man an dieser Stelle nur noch ein Häufchen Asche finden, das vom Wind in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilt wurde.

In seinen Träumen blickter er immer wieder in das Gesicht seines Geliebten, das vor Schmerzen verzerrt gewesen war, als er starb. Und auch jetzt konnte er nur die Qual sehen, die er in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens durchlitten hatte.

Harry starrte an Draco vorbei auf das Bild und hielt krampfhaft die Tasse fest.

Draco setzte sich hilflos auf den Sessel. Er konnte Harrys inneren Kampf sehen. Er konnte sehen, wie Harry versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch es half nichts, je mehr Harry die Tränen unterdrücken wollte, desto glasiger wurden seine Augen.

Draco starrte auf seine Tasse und nippte schließlich daran. Er versuchte krampfhaft herauszufinden, welche Zeitschriften auf dem Couchtisch übereinander lagen. Doch all dies half nichts, als er Harrys Schluchzen in seinem Geist vernahm. Harry stand noch immer neben der Couch und Draco konnte das Beben seiner Schultern erkennen.

'Er ...', begann Harry. 'Wir haben uns Anfang der Siebten öfter in der Bibliothek getroffen. Ich hatte immer noch meine Probleme in Zaubertränke und er ... ihm ... fehlte das Verständnis für die Verteidigung. Irgendwie haben wir uns dann geholfen. Wir trafen uns regelmäßig und ...'

Harry stoppte sich abrupt und sah Draco entgeistert an. Draco Dieser schluckte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das wollte er nicht hören und doch zerriss es ihn fast vor Neugier. Er wollte erfahren, wie die beiden zusammen gekommen waren, er wollte alles von Harry wissen und das erschreckte ihn. Unverhofft stand er auf, stieß gegen den Couchtisch und die Zeitschriften fanden ihren Weg auf den Fußboden. Rasch kramte er die Magazine zusammen.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte er kaum hörbar und Harry, der immer noch den dampfenden Becher Kaffee in der Hand hielt, blickte ihn verwirrt an. Dracos Blick wanderte zu Harrys Gesicht, als er nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand. Er sah wie tief Harry in seiner Seele verwundet war, sah den Schmerz in den Augen und wollte Harry einfach nur halten, ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Erschrocken über sich selbst trank Draco seinen Kaffee aus und verbrannte sich fast den Mund dabei.

"Ich werd dann mal ...", stammelte er und ging zur Tür.

Harry folgte ihm und nahm die Tasse von Draco, die er ihm entgegen hielt. Ewig schien derDer Moment schien ewig zu dauern, als sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten und keiner den Becher loslassen wollte.

Harry wusste nicht so recht, warum er wieder in diesem Geschäft stand. Vor wenigen Minuten noch wollte er nur im Park in der Nähe seiner Wohnung spazieren gehen und nun sah er Meisterin Soée zu, wie sie aus einem Klumpen Eisen eine filigrane Figur hämmerte. Der Rhythmus der Schläge hatte etwas Entspannendes und endlich ergriff ein innerer Friede von Harry Besitz. Noch nie hatte er sich so ausgeglichen gefühlt. Alle Last, die er sich selbst auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, schien von ihm zu fallen.

'Wie ich sehe, hast du den Weg hierher wieder gefunden', drangen Soées Gedanken zu Harry hindurch.

Ein wenig irritiert blickte er auf und sah in ihr zeitloses Gesicht.

'Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin.'

Die Druidin schüttelte den Kopf.

'Nein, du weißt es sehr genau. Du willst es nur nicht wahr haben.'

Ertappt, als wäre er beim Naschen von etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden, sah er verlegen weg. Die Figuren, die sich im Regal befanden, schienen etwas tief in ihm auszulösen. Immer wieder rangen zwei Personen miteinander. Sie wollten voneinander loskommen und doch waren sie so ineinander verhakt, dass dies unmöglich war.

'Du musst loslassen. Du kannst nicht auf die ganze Welt aufpassen.'

'Das will ich doch gar nicht.'

Harrys Zweifel waren in seinen Augen ablesbar.

'Dann überlass anderen diese Aufgabe?'

'Wie?'

'Werde wieder du selbst.'

Mit diesen letzten Worten ließ Soée Harry stehen und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

'Das kann es doch nicht sein', schrie Harry die Druidin in ihrem Geist an. 'Warum höre ich alle Gedanken? Warum kann ich nicht sprechen?'

Soée schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Aber wie sollte er es auch wissen, wurde sie sich bewusst. Er besaß eine unglaubliche Macht, doch konnte er sie nicht kontrolliert nutzen. Allein, dass er die Gedanken anderer hören konnte, zeigte sein Potential. Doch nun hieß es, ihn sich erst einmal seiner selbst bewusst werden zu lassen. Solange er seine Magie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte ihm diese enormen Schaden zu fügen. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden war. Andere wären schon längst gestorben.

'Was weißt du über Druiden?'

Diese Frage überraschte Harry.

'Druiden sind Magier, die sich der Natur verschrieben haben. Sie schöpfen ihre Kraft aus den Elementen und Lebewesen um sich herum, um diese zu schützen. Als Druide wird man geboren. Jedoch sollte man ausgebildet werden, ansonsten kann man die Zauber nicht kontrollieren. Ein Druide ist immer bestrebt, die Welt im Gleichgewicht zu halten.'

'Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?'

Die Druidin ließ von ihrer Arbeit ab und bedeute Harry, ihr zu folgen. Dem hellen Atelier gegenüber waren in diesem Zimmer die Fenster mit Tüll verhangen, sodass das Licht nur sehr gedämpft den Weg in das Innere des Raumes fand. Ein angenehmer Duft nach Sandelholz, Zimt und einen Geruch, den Harry nicht einordnen konnte, erfüllte die Luft. Soée führte ihn zu dem Tisch, einer einfachen Scheibe aus einem Baumstamm, in der Mitte des Zimmers. Die Stühle daran waren schlicht, in einem Stück aus Holz geschnitzt. Keine unnötigen Verzierungen belasteten die Möbel. Die Kunstfertigkeit überzeugte eher dadurch, dass man annahm, das Holz wäre von allein in dieser, für den Menschen nutzbaren Form gewachsen.

"Nimm Platz", sagte Soée und wies Harry einen Stuhl zu.  
"Es gibt nicht viele Druiden. Wer einer von uns ist, kann man in den ersten Lebensjahren schwer einschätzen. Bei einigen tritt die Begabung schon frühzeitig zu Tage. Bei anderen wird sie unterdrückt, meist unbewusst. So sind wir Druiden immer auf der Suche nach den Neuen. Jedoch zieht es die Heranwachsenden auch immer wieder in unsere Nähe, sodass wir sie erkennen können. Selten zieht sich ein Novize derart zurück, dass er uns verborgen bleibt."

Sie machte eine Pause und sah Harry in die Augen. Langsam begann er zu begreifen. Jedoch wollte er es nicht wahr haben. Es reichte ihm schon, der Retter der Zauberwelt zu sein. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als ein "normaler" Mensch zu sein. Selbst die Zauberei war ihm zu viel. In den letzten Jahren hatte er kaum von seinem Zauberstab Gebrauch gemacht.

'Und ...'  
Harry fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Er hatte eine Ahnung, warum sie ihm von den Geheimnissen der Druiden erzählte, warum sie ihn einweihte. Doch er sträubte sich.

"Du weißt, dass du ein Novize bist."

Harry nickte.

'Können Sie mir helfen?'

Endlich brachte er die Worte heraus, die schon so lange tief in seinem Innersten ruhten.

Die Druidin senkte den Kopf, um ihm gleich wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

"Ich kann dir Hinweise geben. Die Antworten auf deine Fragen musst du selbst finden."

Harrys anfängliche Euphorie wurde sofort wieder gestoppt, als hätte jemand die Notbremse gezogen. Hilflos sah er Soée an. Er wollte die Gedanken um sich herum nicht mehr hören. Jeden Tag aufs Neue kostet ihn unheimlich viel Kraft, die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf herauszuhalten, sobald er unter Menschen kam.

'Wie kann ich wieder zu mir selbst finden?', stellte er nach längerem Nachdenken seine erste Frage.

"Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen. Du kannst niemanden wieder lebendig machen. Lass den Toten ihren Schlaf und sieh nach vorne. Du hast Freunde, die dich unterstützen. Nimm auch von Menschen Hilfe an, von denen du nie ein solches Angebot erwarten würdest", erwiderte sie. "Die Lösung liegt näher, als dir bewusst ist."

Durch das Schellen der Türglocke wurde die Ruhe, die Harry genossen hatte, unterbrochen. Soée ging nun langsam wieder in das Atelier. Harry folgte ihr etwas später. In der Tür stockte er. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er hörte schon die Gedanken, die auf ihn einströmten, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.

'Draco?', rief er verwundert. 'Warum?'

Draco unterbrach die Unterhaltung mit der Druidin überrascht.

"Ich ...", fing er an zu stottern. "Meisterin Soée fertigt die makellostesten Ringe an, die man erwerben kann. Deswegen wollten wir doch zu ihr."

Draco hatte sich mit Soée noch hinsichtlich der Trauringe unterhalten. Und nun standen sie hier in einem Damenbekleidungsgeschäft. Gut, Draco hatte gesagt, diese Boutique sei ein Geheimtipp. Aber wie sollte er den Verkäuferinnen erklären, dass sie ein Brautkleid suchten. Aber Moment, er brauchte nichts erklären, er konnte ja nicht sprechen. Also überließ er es Draco, ihnenklar zu machen, was sie brauchten. Zufrieden nahm er in einem der großen Sessel Platz, die vor den Ankleiden standen, und beobachtete seinen Begleiter.

Draco gestikulierte mit den Händen, um der Verkäuferin, Typberaterin, wie sie gerne bezeichnet wurde, zu erklären, was für einen Hosenanzug er für seine Freundin suchte. Immer wieder nahm er ein Kleidungsstück von den Ständern und veränderte die Zusammenstellung der Ensembles. Warum sie in einen Muggelladen gegangen waren, konnte Harry nicht verstehen. War es nicht in einem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse um einiges leichter, die Wünsche eines Draco Malfoy zu erfüllen? So tief in seinen Gedanken gefangen schlief Harry ein und wurde ziemlich unsanft von einem übel gelaunten jungen Man geweckt.

Draco war schlichtweg unzufrieden mit der Bedienung gewesen. Er hatte nun zwar den Anzug für seine Freundin gefunden, jedoch hatte ihm die Verkäuferin nicht einen Moment weiterhelfen können. Eher hatte er sie hinsichtlich Kundenberatung unterrichtet.

Nun saßen sie hier, etwas abseits der Großstadt in einem kleinen Lokal in der Nähe eines Sees. Harry konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, warum er zugestimmt hatte, mit hierher zu kommen. Ihm war immer noch leicht unwohl, was den Nachwirkungen des Apparierens zuzuschreiben war. Es wirkte so grotesk und surreal, dass er hier mit Draco Malfoy friedlich an einem Tisch saß und ein Glas Wein in den Händen hielt. Dass Draco ihn ausgerechnet in ein Muggeldorf ausgeführt hatte, ja, so konnte man es fast schon nennen, verwunderte ihn mittlerweile keineswegs mehr. Harry hatte schon längst begonnen, sein Bild, das er von seinem Tischnachbarn hatte, zu revidieren. Er war nicht mehr der Muggelhasser, den Harry in seiner Schulzeit kennengelernt hatte.

Auch Draco hatte sich verändert. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, so hatte der Wandel schon im letzten Schuljahr begonnen. Dass die Malfoys Voldemort entgegen getreten waren, hatte dies nicht nur Harry überrascht, der von Minerva McGonnagall zu den Beratungen hinzugezogen worden war. Draco war bei vielen dieser Versammlungen ebenso anwesend gewesen wie er, jedoch hatte Harry weitaus größere Probleme gehabt, als sich mit den Gründen zu befassen, warum die Familie Malfoy sich von der dunklen Seite abwanden wollte. Wenn er nicht mit Hermine zusammen die Bibliothek nach Hinweisen auf die Horkruxe durchsucht oder mit Alastor Moody und Remus Lupin verschiedene Defensiv- und Angriffszauber geübt hatte, so hatte er sich mit seinem Freund zurückgezogen und die seltene Zweisamkeit genossen. Wehmütig blickte er in das Weinglas, als Draco ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Wo liegt eigentlich das Haus?"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Na das Haus auf den Bildern in deiner ... Wohnung", das letzte Wort spuckte Draco regelrecht aus.

'Godrics Hollow?', war die Antwort. Harry seufzte, ehe er den Blick in die Ferne schweifen ließ. 'Warum willst du das wissen?'

"Es scheint mir der ideale Ort für eine Hochzeit zu sein", erwiderte Draco. Er wusste, dass Godrics Hollow Familiensitz der Potters war.

'Wie ...? Du meinst ...', entgegnete Harry. Verträumt schaute er über den See. 'Ja, Hermine würde es gefallen.'

Drachenfeuer: tut mir leid, ich habs immer noch nich verraten grins nunja, es könnte ienen Epilog geben

Alter Muggel: ähm, also dass kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das keine Bilder von Draco sind, für den Rest, es tut mir leid, ...

Madame Minuit12: Tja, wenn ihr mich denn überredet einen Epilog zus chreiben evilgrins also es folgen nun erstmal noch zwei Kapitel, dann ist erstmal Schluß

Zissy: Danke für die Erinnerung, hätte es wirklich wieder verpasst Grins


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel**: Nach dem Kampf ist noch nicht alles vorbei

**Autor**: Vivianne

**Kapitel**: Kapitel 5

**Rating**: PG-13

**Charaktere**: Harry, Hermine, Millicent, Draco,

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Datum**: 14.03.2010

**Wörter**: 1185

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Genre**: Romance

**Zusammenfassung**:

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Kapitel 5**

Da stand er nun und wusste nicht so recht, wo er anfange sollte. Draco war direkt in das Haus spaziert und inspizierte das Erdgeschoss. Und er, Harry, befand sich im Garten, wenn man ihn denn so nennen konnte. So schön ein wilder Garten auch immer aussah, so konnte man hier keine Hochzeit feiern. Die Brombeersträucher überwucherten den gesamten Weg, viel mehr das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Mühsam durchquerte Harry das Gestrüpp zu einem kleinen Schuppen, das neben dem Herrenhaus stand. Und tatsächlich fand er darin einige Gartenwerkzeuge. Altmodisch zwar, aber, wie es schien, noch immer gebrauchsfähig.

Es wäre sehr viel einfach gewesen, den Garten mit Hilfe von Magie zu erneuern, doch dachte Harry nicht einmal daran, viel zu lange hatte er nur die nötigsten Zauber benutzt, als dass es ihm überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Normalerweise reiste er auch auf Muggelart durch England, wenn es denn musste, aber da Draco sich überzeugen wollte, ob das Haus auch wirklich als Ort für die Trauung geeignet war, apparierte er mit Harry hier her. Die Zauber auszuführen wäre für ihn kein Problem gewesen, aber er weigerte sich noch immer in die Zauberwelt zurück zu kehren.

Draco stand versonnen auf der Terrasse und beobachtete Harry, wie er sich mühsam durch da Dickicht quälte. Die Räume waren passend, wie er dachte. Der große Salon war wunderbar für den Empfang der Hochzeitsgäste geeignet, das Esszimmer nebenan ließ sich auf magische Weise vergrößern, so dass auch darin keine Platznot herrschen würde. Nur mit der Küche, das war noch problematisch, da sie nach Muggelart eingeräumt war. Aber er wäre nicht Draco, wenn er nicht auch dafür eine Lösung finden würde.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht, als er an den Familienstammbaum der Potters dachte, den er im Treppenaufgang entdeckt hatte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren sie entfernt verwandt. Die Großnichte seiner Urururgroßmutter war mit dem Schwager von Harrys Ururgroßvater verheiratet. Aber dass die Potterfamilie dem Campbell-Clan angehörte überraschte ihn doch sehr. Jedoch er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn er dies nicht gekonnt ausspielen würde.

Die Monate flogen nur so dahin, Godrics Hollow begann zu erblühen wie auch der Frühling, der langsam Einzug hielt. Nach dem sich Harry und Draco hinsichtlich der Innendekoration einig geworden waren - es war immerhin Harrys Geburtshaus und da wollte er sich eigentlich nicht von einem Aristokraten reinreden lassen-, standen beide nun in der Anprobe für ihre Gewänder am Tag der Trauung. Harry kam sich etwas deplaziert vor. Er wollte sich nicht so vor Draco präsentieren. Doch dieser ließ sich es sich nicht entgehen, Harrys Festkleidung ausgiebig zu begutachten und dem Schneider Anweisungen bezüglich einiger Änderungen zu geben.

Harry hatte es sich im Sessel nahe dem Ankleidehocker bequem gemacht. Nachdem er gut eine halbe Stunde immer wieder Dracos Kritik ausgesetzt war, wollte er nicht wissen, welche Änderungswünsche der ehemalige Slytherin bei seiner eigenen Garderobe hatte. Gerade als er seine Augen schließen wollte, um sich ein wenig zu entspannen, trat Draco hinter dem Vorhang der Umkleide hervor und Harry hielt den Atem an. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Draco auf sein Äußeres sehr viel wert legte, doch dass er genau wusste, wie er seine Vorzüge durch die richtige Wahl der Kleidung zur Geltung bringen konnte, verblüffte Harry. Als Draco ihn jedoch durchdringend ansah, war er sichtlich irritiert. Und erst recht als dieser ihm seine Gedanken förmlich entgegen schrie.

'Ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe, deswegen brauchst du mir nicht hinterher zu pfeifen.'

Harry biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe. Ihm war nicht bewusst geworden, dass er gepfiffen hatte.

In den letzten Monaten hatte sich vieles verändert. Harry gelange es immer besser, die Gedanken fast aller um sich herum aus zu blenden, ohne dass es für ihn eine enorme Kraftanstrengung bedeutete. Nur Dracos Gedanken fanden immer wieder einen Weg zu ihm. Aber es war anders. Es war nicht so, dass er alles hörte, was Draco dachte. Sie hatten festgestellt, dass Draco teilweise durchaus beeinflussen konnte, was Harry hörte. Nur wenn Draco emotional aufgewühlt war, hatte er keine Kontrolle über das, was Harry vernahm. Und dass Dracos Gefühle mit ihm durchgingen, geschah immer öfter. Meist verabschiedet er sich dann sehr schnell von Harry und war für die nächsten Tage nicht erreichbar.

Auch Hermine und Millicent mussten bewundernd feststellen, dass Harry sich nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung einschloss. Er hatte nun schon öfters aus eigenem Antrieb einen Nachmittag mit ihnen zusammen verbracht. Mehr als einmal vertraute Harry dabei seine Ängste und Befürchtungen Hermine mit, die Angst, jemanden zu verlieren, den er liebte, war ungebrochen. Zu tief saß der Verlust, den er im Endkampf erlitten hatte. Und doch schien es, dass er nun endlich darüber sprechen konnte. Immer mehr Abende verbrachte er mit Hermine und einem Glas Rotwein zusammen vor dem Kamin. Er wusste nicht wie, aber die Gespräche beruhigten sein Innerstes. Die Albträume, die ihn seit der letzten Schlacht regelmäßig heimsuchten, wurden weniger.

Draco hingegen zog sich immer mehr zurück. Hatte er ansonsten mindestens einmal in der Woche mit Millicent zu Shoppen getroffen, so lag ihre letzte Einkaufstour nun schon vier Wochen zurück. Einzig und allein die Termine mit Harry hielt er ein, alle anderen Verabredungen sagte er ab.

Sorgenvoll betrat Millicent Malfoy Manor als ihr auch schon eine Hauselfe die Tür öffnete.

"Sie wünschen", wurde Millicent begrüßt.

"Ist der Herr des Hauses zu sprechen?", fragte sie.

"Ich bedauere Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass der Herr für niemanden zu sprechen ist", war die Antwort der Hauselfe ehe sich die Tür schon wieder langsam verschloß.

Eilig stellte Millicent einen Fuß in den Rahmen und verhinterte so, dass die Tür verschlossen wurde.

"Ich weiß, dass er da ist. Also, laß mich herein", sprach Milicent eindringlich zu der Hauselfe als sie auch schon die Eingangshalle betrat, die Mamorstufen hinaufhetzte und dabei das wortreiche Gezetter der Hauselfe ignorierte.

Außer Atem stieß Millicent die schwere Eichentür auf und erstarrte.

Draco stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf den Park, der sich hinter dem Herrenhaus erstreckte. Doch was Millicent so außer Fassung brachte waren die Sachen, die Draco anhatte. Noch niemals hatte sie ihn so ... so liederlich gesehen. Das T-Shirt war zerknitter und sah so aus, als wenn er es schon mehrere Tage an und wohl auch drain geschalfen hatte. Eine Hose hatte er über haupt nicht an, stand nur in Boxershorts am Fenster und die Haare... Millicents Geist sträubte sich auch nur zu glauben, dass dies Draco war, der vor ihr stand. Langsam schritt sie auf ihren besten Freund zu und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

"Draco?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. "Draco? Was ist los?"

Stunden später als die Dämmerung schon längst vorbei war und die Nacht Einzug gehalten hatte, saßen Millicent und Draco auf der Couch im Salon.

"Draco, warum hast du Angst davor?"

"Milli, ich ...", stotterte Draco.

"Du hast Angst, dass Harry dich nach der Hochzeit nicht wiedersehen möchte?", stellte sie die entscheidende Frage.

Seufzend erhob sie sich, als Draco nur in den Kamin starrte und zu keiner Antwort zu bewegen war. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zur Tür.

"Was glaubst du, warum er sich auf die Treffen mit dir freut?", waren ihre letzten Worte, ehe sie den Raum verließ.


	6. Chapter 6

Irgendwie habe ich euch das letzte Kapitel vorenthalten.

**Zissy: **nein, ich habe nicht erwähnt, wer auf dem Foto Spekulationen sind immer willkommen.

**Titel:** Nach dem Kampf ist noch nicht alles vorbei

**Autor:** Vivianne

**Kapitel:** Kapitel 6 – Hochzeit

**Rating:** PG-13

**Charaktere: **Harry, Hermine, Millicent, Draco,

**Sprache: **Deutsch

**Datum: **30.03.2010

**Wörter:** 1627

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Anmerkungen: **So, geschafft, das letzte Kapitel ist vollbracht. Irgendwie ging das schneller als gedacht. Dank nochmal an Glasi, lass dich Knuddeln. Hmm, aber ich glaube, ich mach nun die Bühne frei für den letzten Auftritt unserer Lieblinge (oder wollt ihr noch einen Epilog?)

Kommis werden wie immer am Ende beantwortet.

**Kapitel 6 – Hochzeit**

Heftig schlugen die Tauben mit ihren Flügeln und gewannen schnell an Höhe, während vereinzeltes Händeklatschen zu vernehmen war, was sich schnell zu einem tosenden Applaus ausbreitete. Lächelnd löste sich Hermine von Millicent und sah verlegen auf die Gäste hinter sich. Harry zwinkerte ihr schalkhaft zu, während er zu ihr sprach.

‚Du siehst einfach traumhaft aus. Und das schlimmste hast du doch hinter dir.'

Entrüstet wollte Hermine auf Harry zugehen, wurde jedoch von Millicent zurückgehalten, die ihren Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille legte.

„Lass ihn", flüsterte sie ihr zu und ging mit Hermine durch die schmale Gasse, die sich zwischen den Gästen gebildet hatte, hindurch. „Das ist unser Tag und du weißt, er will dich nur ein wenig foppen."

Nur wenige Schritte hinter ihnen folgten Harry und Draco, der seinen Arm dem ehemaligen Gryffindor, wie es die Zeremonie verlangte, angeboten hatte. Beide blieben neben Hermine und Millicent stehen und beglückwünschten als erste das frisch getraute Paar, um sich nur wenige Augenblicke danach neben die beiden zu stellen und bei der Übergabe von Geschenken behilflich zu sein.

Draco war froh, dass er sich, wie es der Tradition gebührte, neben Millicent stellen konnte, so wie Harry sich neben Hermine befand. So sehr er die Nähe des ehemaligen Gryffindors auch suchte, so sehr irritierte ihn die Reaktion seines Körpers. Einer Horde Schnatze gleich veranstalteten seine Eingeweide in der Gegend seines Magens ein Fest. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Und er konnte kaum einen Gedanken zu Ende führen, geschweige denn einen halbwegs vernünftigen Satz sagen. Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit Millicent, das er vor wenigen Wochen mit ihr geführt hatte. Er wusste selbst, dass er sich irrational verhielt, doch was sollte er denn machen. Diese Emotionalität, die ihn ergriff, erschreckte ihn, hatte er doch so etwas noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor erfahren. Und doch, trotz all dieser beängstigenden Empfindungen, die über ihn herein brachen, sobald er nur Harrys Namen hörte, wollte jede Faser seines Körpers in dessen Nähe sein.

Doch konnte Draco diesem Drang nicht nachgehen. Unendlich, wie es ihm schien, zog sich der Empfang der Hochzeitsgäste dahin. Unaufhörlich schüttelte er Hände und stellte die Geschenke auf den Tisch, der mit einigen Zaubern verstärkt wurde und sich dekorativ in das Arrangement auf der Terrasse einfügte. Schließlich übergab der letzte Gast seine Gabe und das Hochzeitspaar begab sich unter den wachsamen Blicken der Besucher zum Buffet. Zitternd nahm Hermine das Messer, das Harry ihr reichte. Als sich Millicents Finger um ihre Hand schlossen, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig und zusammen schnitten sie die dritte schwebende Ebene der magischen Torte an, wobei ihnen das miniaturisierte Brautpaar auf der obersten Ebene stürmisch Beifall spendete.

Erleichtert klatschte auch Draco in die Hände, war doch nun der erste offizielle Teil überstanden. Unauffällig zog er sich, wie er hoffte zurück, und beobachtete Harry, der viel entspannter auf der Terrasse stand, als wie er ihn sonst in einer solch geballten Menschenansammlung bisher erlebt hatte.

„Er ist auf dem richtigen Weg."

Erschrocken fuhr Draco herum und hätte beinahe Meisterin Soée umgerissen, die in sanft anlächelte.

„Er muss sich nicht mehr so anstrengen. Habe ich recht?", fuhr sie unbeirrt weiter.

Automatisch nickte Draco.

„Und du?", fragte Soée nach.

Verwirrt zog Draco eine Augenbraun in die Stirn.

„Was ich?", räusperte er sich, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Wirst du ihm helfen, die Ruhe zu finden, die er braucht?", erkundigte sich die Druidin und strich ihm liebevoll über den Arm. „Sperr dich nicht weiter dagegen. Es reicht schon, wenn er das tut."

Lächelnd verabschiedete sie sich von ihm, als ihn die ersten Klänge der Violinen erreichten. Seufzend ging er auf die Tanzfläche zu, wo Hermine und Millicent sich schon gegenüber standen. Erneut blieben seine Augen an Harry heften, der noch im Gespräch mit Neville Longbottom vertieft schien. Draco schmunzelte, als er an die Nachmittage dachte, die sie wegen der Anprobe von Harrys Garderobe miteinander verbracht hatten. Es war ihm immer noch rätselhaft, wie er Harry schlussendlich hatte überreden konnte, doch die traditionelle Kleidung seines Clanes anzuziehen. Und diese Entscheidung war richtig gewesen. Bewundernd sah er, wie das weiße Hemd sich kontrastreich von der gebräunten Haut Harrys abhob. Die weiten Ärmel hatte er der Hitze des Tages schuldend umgeschlagen. Der Kilt, den er trug, ließ ihn nicht lächerlich aussehen, wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Exakt an den Knien endete der Saum und gab die muskulösen Beine frei, die, der Tradition gemäß, mit Kniestrümpfen bedeckt waren.

Unsanft wurde Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Millicent auf ihn zu kam und um den nächsten Tanz bat. Wie in Trance schritt er mit ihr über die Tanzfläche.

„Nach dem Tanz kannst du ihn ja fragen", raunte sie ihm zu und dirigierte ihn mühelos in die Nähe von Hermine und Harry.

Unschlüssig standen sich die jungen Männer gegenüber als die Musik einen Moment pausierte und das Hochzeitspaar sich erneut Tanzpartner suchte. Verlegen sah Harry zu Draco, als sie automatisch ihre Position einnahmen, sobald die Instrumente des kleinen Orchesters einsetzten.

‚Du siehst umwerfend aus' , schrie Harry Draco regelrecht an und wich entsetzt zurück. Allerdings konnte er Draco nicht entfliehen, der ihn sanft in die Arme nahm und dabei dieses Missgeschick elegant kaschierte, sodass es keinem Außenstehenden auffiel.

Lächelnd zog Draco Harry fester an sich, ließ seine Hand oberhalb der Rockkante ruhen, führte ihn souverän über das Parkett. Sich der berauschenden Nähe Harrys bewusst, wurde er in einen Strudel der Gefühle gerissen, trieb mit der Musik und seinen Emotionen, versank immer tiefer in den Augen seines Tanzpartner. Immer mehr entfernte sich die Umgebung. Nur noch Harry und er schienen zu existieren. Immer enger zog er ihn an sich, fluchtartig glitt sein Blick von den grünen Augen hinab zu den wundervollsten Lippen, die ihn einladend anlächelten. Unbewusst senkte er seinen Kopf, beugte sich seinem Gegenüber entgegen, starrte auf den Mund und schloss die Augen bevor er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden hatte.

„Entschuldigung", stammelte jemand neben ihnen, als Draco Harry mehr aus einem Reflex heraus in seinen Armen hielt, bevor Harrys Kopf mit dem Boden der Tanzfläche in Berührung kam. Wütend wollte Draco sich schon umdrehen, als er Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf vernahm, die ihn beruhigte.

‚Lass Neville, er kann zwar tanzen, aber er ist immer noch ein Tollpatsch.'

Etwas irritiert brachte Draco den Tanz mit Harry zu Ende. Viel zu aufgewühlt war Draco, als dass er noch länger Harrys Nähe hätte ertragen konnte ohne ihn zu berühren, ohne in seine Augen zu sehen, ohne von seinen Lippen zu kosten. Nachdem er sich eilig bei Harry für den Tanz bedankt hatte und sich entschuldigte, stürmte Draco schon beinahe in das Haus. Nur wenig Ruhe war ihm jedoch vergönnt, als auch schon zum Dinner gerufen wurde. Draco konnte kaum etwas zur Unterhaltung am Tisch beitragen, war er sich doch erneut Harrys Präsenz mehr als bewusst. Schien es ihn doch unentwegt zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor hinzuziehen, er glaubte, jede Bewegung des jungen Mannes in sich aufzusaugen, sich in den Blicken zu verlieren.

Nur durch seine Erziehung war es Draco bisher gelungen, sich seine Gefühlsregungen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Obwohl, Millicent zählte eigentlich nur noch die Sekunden, bis Draco über Harry herfallen würde. Sie kannte ihren besten Freund auch schon zu lange, als dass er sie täuschen konnte. Und auch Hermine war die Spannung, die zwischen ihren Trauzeugen herrschte, nicht entgangen. Doch war sie nicht, wie in Hogwarts einst, mit Feindseligkeit durchmischt. Sie erwartet zwar, dass, einem Vulkanausbruch gleich, einer der Kontrahenten explodieren würde, doch das Ergebnis als solches würde wohl etwas anders aussehen. Bei diesem Gedanken färbten sich Hermines Wangen leicht rötlich und sie nahm einen Schluck aus der Sektflöte.

Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich im See wider, der unweit des Hauses lag, taucht in die Wellen ein, die stetig das Ufer umspülten. Von alledem nahm Harry nichts wahr. Zu sehr war er noch mit seinen Gedanken an den vergangen Tag gefesselt. Ja, er, nein, sie, er und Draco, hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, die Hochzeit ihrer Freunde zu organisieren und wie er fand, waren sie sehr erfolgreich dabei gewesen. Im Augenblick geleitete Draco nun auch die letzten Gäste vom Grundstück, waren doch Hermine und Millicent schon längst in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie Draco heute Morgen, oder war es gestern gewesen, noch einen Silencio auf das Zimmer des Brautpaares gelegt hatte.

Wie von selbst fuhren Harrys Hände die Runen nach, die auf dem Altartisch eingemeißelt waren. Er kannte die Symbole nicht und doch wirkten sie so vertraut, ihnen schien eine enorme Macht innezuwohnen. Doch dies war nichts gegen das Gefühl, das ihn ihm aufkam, als er sich Dracos Gegenwart bewusst wurde. Langsam und leise näherte der ehemalige Slytherin und legte endlich seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, ließ sie herunter gleiten zu Harrys Po und tiefer bis zum Saum des Rockes. Vorsichtig schob Draco den Stoff beiseite, fuhr mit der Hand den Oberschenkel hinauf und Kniff in eine Backe. Zischend zog Harry die Luft ein, gab sich den Berührungen hin, krallte seine Hände in den Stein. Heißen Atem strich in seinen Nacken ehe ihn sanfte Lippen küssten. Gefühle unbeschreiblicher Kraft durchströmten ihn. Und er genoss es. Endlich. Endlich wagte Draco den Schritt. Würde er auch den letzten tun?

Wie in Trance drehte Harry sich herum und nahm den Kopf von Draco in seine Hände. Unfähig eines Gedanken, fuhren seine Finger die Konturen des Gesichtes nach und erspürten jede noch so kleine Unregelmäßigkeit, bevor er seinen Kopf neigte und sich ihre Lippen berührten. Einem Feuerwerk gleich wallten die Emotionen in Harry auf und er verlor sich in Draco. Doch der Tanz ihrer Seelen begann erst. In einem Wirbel aus Erregung und Erkenntnis verschlungen sie sich und wurden erneut geboren. Und als der erste Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne den See erreichte, hallte ein Name durch die Luft.

„Draco."


End file.
